


Let there be glitter (Spider's revenge)

by NoPalbo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL RELATIONSHIPS ARE MINOR OR DEVELOPING, Actually not friendly to anyone who was an ass to tony, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Because no one should ever hurt Tony Stark, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Multi, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is pissed off, Peter Parker will have his revenge, Protective Peter Parker, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is actually a good father, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, background buckyxtony, background lokixbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPalbo/pseuds/NoPalbo
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Tony adopts Peter as his own son, and Peter finally sees how badly the Civil War broke the playboy philanthropist's heart.Peter cannot let this slide. Tony is doing his best to help Peter trough Aunt May's death, so Peter will help Tony to heal. But Peter is set on one thing - someday, in some nasty way, he will make Captain America regret of even being born. And if he has to, he will include glitter.PAIRINGS ARE VERY MINOR OR DEVELOPING SLOWLY IN THE BACKGROUND, this is not a romance fic!





	1. Let there be anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, NoPalbo is here again. 
> 
> So, I had this rolling around my mind for a long time, until my gf got me to write it finally. No, really, everyone was a complete ass in Civil War movie towards Tony who just wanted to help everyone. And seriously, go suck a sock Steve : ( a sweaty, sweaty sock. 
> 
> I'll try to update this as often as possible. Let's see how long this one will be...

 

 

After that mess what was called the Civil War, everything really went to hell with Peter Parker.

 

Well, he never was really popular in school, quite the contrary. The bullying continued like normal straight after the feud. But it was not the worst thing in his mind, as he had really seen the shit hit the fan when he had been fighting alongside with Stark and his friends.

 

Or, some of them. He had heavily side-eyed Natasha, who had barked something at Stark after the whole thing, basically blaming Tony about everything. She had not cared about Tony's pain, not cared about the suffering. She did not care about the quilt Tony went trough as he saw pictures of them or when he saw Rhodey.

 

But one day everything really went to shit, and he had no idea how to fix it.

 

May had been overly stressed for a long while, working a bit too much and fearing for Peter, even though Stark had told him not to start any business with his Spiderman suit – he was too young, Stark had said.

 

When May was home, she was usually sleeping. Peter knew she slept badly and had bouts of insomnia, usually sleeping well only when she crashed with fatique.

 

Then one day she had fainted, hitting her head fatally onto the desk next to her. He had hear her fall, running to her. He had panicked when he saw her on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Peter had dialed 911, but nothing was left to do when the ambulance finally came. Aunt May died on his arms, in a matter of seconds after he found her lying on the floor. If he could have been faster, if he could have done _something_ to prevent this...

 

Peter had just sat there, when Aunt May's lifeless body was carried away. There was blood all around him and his clothes. A socialworker had walked to him at some point, trying to whisper consoling words to him. He did not listen to them. He just stared at the desk she had hit her head on.

 

Then someone barged into the house and everyone fell silent. Peter did not even raise his head as he felt arms wrapping around him, holding him tight. He only felt warmth and smelled a familiar cologne.

 

”I am so sorry” Tony had whispered, rubbing his hands up and down Peter's back. Peter had just nodded, he was not capable of talking then. Everything just _hurt._

 

Only when he was dragged into a car, he snapped a bit out of his haze. He turned his head to see Tony, who was speaking to his phone quietly. After a while Tony stopped, turning towards Peter. He looked really uncomfortable, his eyes hídden by tinted glasses.

 

Even though his eyes were hidden, his whole body spoke of exhaustion. He was not well, Peter could tell. He was hurting too.

 

”Where are you taking me?” Peter had finally asked quietly, closing and opening his fists on his lap, like trying to test if this was just a bad dream or not. Tony just stared at him for a while, then he looked at the driver. Or the back of his head. Happy looked back at him from the mirror, not saying a word. He did not look happy at all, and his eyes spoke of grief and fear for both Tony's and Peter's wellbeing.

 

Then Tony had sighed, slowly dragging his hand down his face. ”Home. I am taking you home” he said, and Peter felt no will to fight against it.

 

After that day, Anthony Stark had an adopted son, Peter Parker.

 

He had hidden it somehow from the tabloids, and Peter went on with his usual life. As people whispered in the hallways of school, he just shrunk away. Everyone wondered who had taken him in – there was rumours that there were no relatives left. And they kinda were right. But Peter dared not to mumble the name Stark into the air – he did not need any more attention than he had already. Some even whispered their sorries at him. Even that damn Flash had let him be.

 

But for his luck, no one dared to ask him about where he lives now.

 

Peter saw Tony mourn too, but for different reasons. Tony's so called friends had turned their backs on the man, and he had ended up getting beaten to the brink of his life and was left to die. He had survived back into the tower, healing from his physical damages. But his mental scars were almost unrepailable after that, and Peter saw it in his eyes almost every day, especially when he helped Rhodey to walk again.

 

The fight with Captain America and Winter Soldier against Iron Man was a taboo in the tower. The only one who sometimes heard about the fight was Bruce, who had finally returned into the tower when he had heard what happened. He had immediately taken Tony's side, as they were really close friends and they knew about each other's demons. It was actually Peter who had managed to contact the man – he knew Tony needed some real friends right then.

 

When Bruce had arrived to the tower, he had straight ran to Tony and closed him into a tight hug. Peter saw tears running down Tony's face behind Bruce's shoulder, even though he mocked Bruce about wearing his clothes he had found from the quinjet. Peter knew that Tony would never admit to crying when he saw Bruce.

 

Bruce had came back to stay, both scientists carrying too many mental scars. Both of them kept silent about them when it came to the ”mascot” of the Stark towers, but Peter knew a bit more about Tony than he knew him knowing of. And he knew about Bruce's status as the Hulk – and that, how the media threw him happily under the bus if they found out something worth of telling to the people.

 

Just like Steve had done to Tony. Just coldly threw him under the bus, laying the blame on him after everything Steve himself had done.

 

After some weeks of arranging everything, Thor had appeared into the towers. For everyone's surprise Loki was with him, looking curiously around. He lingered near Bruce most of the time, and Thor had given Tony one of his familiar, bone crushing hugs. ”Oh no, Point break. Where's your hair?” Tony asked and Thor huffed something, looking very sour about it. Loki had told that they had found a temporary place for Asgardians to live. They weren't that happy about losing their home, but at least they had found a place to live for a while, before they could come up with something else.

 

Tony told a bit about the civil war to Thor, and Peter helpfully filled in everything about Steve's assholiness as Tony tried to beautify his words, not wanting to fight anymore. But Peter told everything, and Thor looked shocked. Even Loki had raised a brow, gazing at Tony.

 

”Color me surprised. I would not have awaited that from the captain” Loki had said drily, but his eyes held actual confusion. Then Thor had grown angry, grabbing Tony by his shoulders and told him he would be there for him, and he will not turn his back to his dear friend like that. ”What he did was cowardly, and a true warrior would not do something like that!” Thor had shouted, being his usual loud self. Tony just nodded in confusion, Bruce had let out a small laugh and Loki had rolled his eyes, not really saying a thing about opposing the idea.

 

And so the tower's grew with two gods and a scientist, and life was surprisingly peaceful between them. Bruce and Tony fell into a routine with working in the lab, Thor actively tried to get to know Peter better and Loki usually stood in the sidelines, eyeing everything and investigating with his eyes. Peter had noted him usually keeping close to Bruce if he saw him, and he had asked Thor about it. Thor just told him that the scientist and the trickster had found surprisingly many things in common when they travelled to ”Midgard”, and had developed a new friendship.

 

But even though everything seemed to be fine, Tony was very worried. He saw anger boiling in the teenager's guts and he knew the kid. He was very, very protective of his newfound adoptive father, and he had a feeling Peter would not leave this matter be.

 

He knows that the kid thinks he has a bone to pick with some of ex-Avengers, and he was kinda afraid the boy would actually do something. Now they could at least live in peace, or what was left of it. But he knew the boy – he would not let this go that easy. He could see it in his eyes, blue burning angrily if someone even mentioned Captain America.

 

Peter had actually seen the damn letter Steve had left to Tony, and the cellphone. Peter had immediately burned the damned piece of paper, cursing it and the writer to the lowest parts of hell. But he did not destroy the cellphone – oh hell no. He would save it, and figure out a way to use it to make the man's life a living hell.

 

The teen was lying in his bed, staring at the phone in his hand. It was a simple phone, compeletely harmless looking. No one who did not know would not think of it causing so much sorrow in Anthony Edward Stark. Peter felt his fingers grip the phone a bit tighter, but he managed to control himself. He should not crush the thing that could be used for revenge.

 

He would do it even trough a damn phone, if it made Steven Grant Rogers hurt even a bit.

 

Some beautiful day he would throw everything at Captain America's face, and make him hurt like he had made his new father hurt.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Let there be help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the tower is becoming normal and Peter gets some surprising allies for his revenge plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but there are longer ones coming!   
> One pairing I have confirmed, and it will be background LokixBruce. But it is not a main thing in this, so don't be fooled - Peter's revenge is the main focus here, not romance. 
> 
> Maybe someday I should try some poptarts, never had one.
> 
> Comments are welcome, and pointing out mistakes too. I am not a native English speaker!

 

 

 

 

Everything had been just fine for couple of weeks as they all fell into a comforting rhythm. Peter continued going to school and avoid questions, Bruce was doing some work in Tony's lab with him but somehow Tony was able to be pestered out of there to sleep or eat.

 

”It is probably because of you, little spider” Thor had said as he had dug out some of his beloved poptarts out of the kitchen cabinets. Peter had questioned Thor's theory, but the man insisted. ”No, I mean it. You are actually like his own son. Well, you are legally, but he cares for you like a real father. He takes better care of himself to help you” Thor said, then smiled way too brightly when a lone poptart from the upper shelves fell on his face. ”Victory!” he quipped, taking the treat.

 

This had made Peter stare at the thunder god, who was now fumbling with a toaster. First times he had tried to use Tony's new toaster it had ended badly, but this was not the reason Peter stared at him.

 

Thor had left him wordless. And reminded him about the fact he had tried to forget when helping Tony to cope – he needed him aswell to heal. Even though he had pushed his own problems aside, they still lingered there.

 

”But I need to help him, not other way around” Peter mumbled. Thor turned around, concern clear in his blue eyes. ”No, you're wrong young one. You both need each other. You have faced a great sorrow, too – do not push it aside just because you think someone else has bigger problems than you” Thor said, surprisingly fatherly. Peter found no reason to try and argue with the man, who now was back to his joyous self as he picked the probably scalding hot poptart from the toaster.

 

Loki slided to them, looking as disinterested as he usually did. Peter had noticed some emotions bleed trough his cold mask, though – despide the coldness he kept around him as a shield, his eyes were actually warm. And even his expressions softened a lot when he spoke to Bruce.

 

”Well, isn't it our little arachnid” Loki said, sitting next to Peter and leaning to the kitchen island. ”What makes you so grim?” he asked, clearly trying to sound as disinterested as he could. But again, his eyes held emotion – he was a bit worried.

 

Peter rolled a mug in his hands, staring at it after he took his eyes off of Loki's green ones. ”I am just worried, is all” he answered to the trickster's question. Loki did not really look satisfied with his answer and used the tactic that everyone in the tower had now learned about – stare until the other one breaks and spills it.

 

”Ok, stop that please” Peter pleaded and Loki just blinked. Peter sighed and decided it was better just tell – Loki could do this for hours. This was proved once when Tony had declined to answer Loki's question about Tony's addiction to caffeine.

 

Tony had finally just let out a cry, screamed that yes, he had an addiction and he will put Loki into the oven and set it to sandwich if he did not move from between Tony and the coffee machine.

 

”What if they come back here?” Peter asked and Loki cocked his brow a bit. ”You mean the other Avengers?” he asked and Peter nodded. Thor was saying something, but it came out as garbles and muffed noises, as he had a mouth full of poptart. Loki looked at his brother with shame and Peter almost had to stifle a laughter as Thor just smiled happily to Loki, his cheeks filled out like hamsters.

 

”Yeah. It would be really, really odd to me if they just leave this be” Peter said and Loki nodded, agreeing with the boy next to him. He rolled his finger around just above the island, creating a small, green tornado under it.

 

”It would be. But I know you have prepared for it, haven't you?” Loki asked, or more like stated. Peter felt his eyes go wide – he had not told about his plans of revenge to anyone. He looked at Loki, absolutely shocked. The trickster just chuckled, shaking his head. ”Boy, you seem to forget that you are dealing with a trickster god here” Loki said, pointing at himself. He had a mischievous grin on his face. ”And you forget that I have already chosen my side. So, need any help with planning?” Loki offered. Peter stared at him, then his eyes narrowed into suspending slits.

 

”What do you want from me if you help me?” he asked slowly and Loki turned fully to him, leaning his jaw on his hand. ”Mhm, I could use a soul of an youngster” he said way too casually. Peter stumbled off his chair and was starting to run, but Thor grabbed him by the back of his shirt. ”At ease, child – Loki is merely joking” he said, laughing. Peter cursed under his breath, glaring at Loki who batted his eyelashes innocently.

 

”Not funny” Peter grumbled as Thor actually just lifted him back to his chair by the back of his shirt. He knew he was scrawny but that was almost insulting.

 

”No, it was hilarious. But no, I don't need anything from it. I have grown fond of Stark, and he is Bruce's best friend. Bruce is in pain when Stark is in pain, and other way around. I hate to see it” Loki said, oddly honestly. Peter raised his brows, but did not dare to question Loki about his sudden liking of the meek, mousey scientist who usually kept to himself.

 

”I don't have anything solid yet, but I have some small starts of plans” Peter said and Loki leaned closer, looking like he lost his marbles for a moment.

 

”Then, let's hear them” he said and Thor nodded, leaning forward too. Peter started to tell his plans to them, hoping they would come out with even better ones.

 

 

 


	3. Let there be shit in the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as I always love to say - shit hits the fan and hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!   
> The revenges start in the next chapter, in this everything goes wrong. I am so thankful for your comments! ;__; luv ya all.   
> I have the next chapter actually written, but I'll need to beta it annnnd think about the revenges. As it is said, Peter starts very lightly, and it will get worse. Glitter will be included.

 

 

 

Peter had to admit that he had really taken liking to Loki, who was eager to aid him with his ways of revenge. Thor knew about their plans and all, but it was a silent agreement that Tony should not know. Peter knew his new adopted father would probably disapprove, he did not want anything bad to happen his ex friends.

 

Well... were they ever really Tony's friends, if it was so easy to turn their backs to him?

 

Peter was not that sure if Bruce knew - the scientist was usually a pacifist in every way, avoiding every conflict he could. He might not approve if he knew, but it was really not like he would stop them. Peter just knew that Bruce was very, very pissed off inside. Well, he was kinda always, he had said, but nowadays he smiled more if they believed Tony. Even Thor had to admit that the scientist was a bit happier, but still anxious because of his worry about his best friend. 

 

By some miracle Tony was up and awake at the kitchen when Peter was eating breakfast, just before he had to dash to school. And it seemed like Tony had actually slept and not worked all night long in his lab – the black rings under his eyes were a bit lighter and he seemed even a bit relaxed. It calmed Peter down a great deal as he always worried about Tony's health. But it was still odd - it was not that likely to see him up voluntarily at 8 am. 

 

”Morning, Spidey” Tony said and affectionally ruffled Peter's hair. He grumbled, saying his mornings and tried to straighten his hair back to it's original shape. That seemed to amuse Tony greatly, and he made a move to mess it again. Peter glared at him and Tony held his hands up. ”Okay, okay, sorry. When are you going to be home today from school?” Tony asked and Peter glanced at the schedule in his cellphone. ”I get off at two” he says and Tony says that he'll tell it to Happy.

 

As Tony sat down with some coffee, a comfortable silence lingered between both of them. Peter was reading some news from his cellphone, until Tony cleared his throat.

 

”So, Peter, Petey-pie” he started, trying to sound light. But Peter knew from his tone that he would be asking something uncomfortable to Peter. He braced himself as he felt brown eyes bore into his own blue ones. He could not exactly run from it - he had tried it once, and Tony had followed him around the buildings he had hopped on with his Iron man suit. It was very, very awkward memory, and Peter wished not to relive it again.

 

”Have your nightmares lessened? How are you? Boy, you never speak to me” Tony said, sounding very concerned. Peter shuffled a bit in his chair. He had no way out of the situation, at least yet. He had pushed all his thoughts about aunt May away, he had no time to think about the... accident. He knew Tony was using his "The look" - it was him staring at Peter with a worried, kicked puppy expression, trying to make Peter spill his guts to him with it's power. Peter was not immune yet, so he chose to look away. 

 

”I'm fine” he answered, a bit too quietly to even his own liking. It was a blatand lie, but he did not want to speak about the accident. Not now. Not really ever, really. But wait-

 

”Nightmares?” he asked, not remembering telling about any of those to Tony. Actually, he told no one. He just stayed in his bed after them, staring at the blank ceiling and tried to make his breaths even again. Only sometimes he would go wandering around, and it was only at the kitchen. He could just claim to be thirsty. Tony cocked his eyebrows a little. Shit, the man really knew everything. ”Kid, I have seen you wandering around at odd hours during nights in the kitchen, even when you would have school next day. And you sometimes have so black rings under your eyes that you would look good in an emo band. Besides; FRIDAY informs me about them” Tony said and Peter rolled his eyes heavily, not even bothering to say anything about the band comment. ”Not like yours are any lighter, Tony. You should be careful as you may find yourself singing about Black parade” he said and Tony glared.

 

”Do not sass me, I am perfectly capable of grounding you” he threatened, but the threat did not hold any weight. Then the older one sighed, running a hand trough his hair. ”Look, I know you worry about me, but I am fine. I am worried about your well being right now” Tony said, looking pleadingly at Peter. Peter could not even meet his eyes, as he knew they would just break the dams he held up. Why did he manage to look and sound so genuine, making Peter want to cry all his problems to him? It was hard already to try and... get over everything. 

 

”I wish you would talk, you know. I know I am not the best father to have, but I am trying. And I care about you” Tony said and Peter sighed, shaking his head. ”You are a good... dad, Tony. Don't talk about yourself like you are not” Peter answered, looking at Tony's face. Or more like ear, as he could not bear to see the pleading eyes. ”I just have really nothing to talk about” he said finally, avoiding Bruce's gaze as he entered the room. He knew Bruce would have his pityingly scolding look for lying to Tony. He was a bad liar, especially when he tried to lie to Tony, and everyone knew it. 

 

Peter actually thought that Tony really did a good job in taking care of him, but calling him dad or father felt still a bit... odd. Not a long time ago he had been just Mr. Stark to him, and odd but friendly friend with kinda crazy ideas. Peter did not want to burden him in any ways – he told barely anything to aunt May when she lived, so how in hell would he be able to tell Tony how much it actually hurt to just try to move on? Tony was in great pain himself, so he did not need any extra on top of it. 

 

”Kid, I-” ”Your ride is ready, kiddo” FRIDAY broke their conversation just in the right moment. Peter jumped off from his seat, putting his cereal bowl into the dishwasher and all but dashed away.

 

The ride with Happy was uneventful and quiet. The man left him a couple of blocks away from school as Peter always asked. He had always walked to school, so coming with a car would give him some very unwanted attention. As he walked towards the already full school yard, he sighed heavily.

 

Will it ever even get easier?

 

 

-

 

 

Tony was nowhere to be seen when Peter came back to the tower.

 

Loki was lingering around the living room, looking curiously at the gaming equipment Peter had dragged next to the television. Thor was looking trough the Stark Industries tablet Tony had given him, his expression varying from mildly amused to laughter. Peter did not dare to ask what he found so funny. All he knew that Thor had found ways to watch videos online. 

 

”Hello, little spider. How was school?” Loki asked when Peter had tried to sneak to his room without attracting attention. It was probably stupid to even try that around Loki, really, but oh well. Peter stopped, seeing sharp green eyes turning to him. Just when Peter was trying to come up with and answer, Bruce came to them.

 

He was looking way better than he looked when they had moved to the tower, but the scientist was still a tad too thin and looked tired and weary almost always. But now? He looked horrified, his big brown eyes wide from anxiety.

 

”Guys, Tony has locked himself into his lab” Bruce said and everyone went still in the room. Peter could feel the tension in the living space – while Loki had never really been there before to see what it meant for Tony to lock himself up, someone must have explained it to him. He raised his brows lightly and Thor put his tablet away, face painted with concern.

 

”What? Why? Did something happen?” Peter immediately asked and Bruce was almost shaking from anxiety. His eyes flashed a little green. Loki immediately stepped near him, touching his shoulder. The normal brown came back immediately, and Bruce sighed out an exhausted thanks to Loki. Peter raised his brows, so the trickster somehow managed to lower Bruce's heartbeat? With magic, probably. Kinda scary, Peter had to admit. But Peter's concerns were elsewhere.

 

”He did not say a thing, FRIDAY just told me he had gone into a lockdown so something must have happened” Bruce said, wrapping his arms around his midsection and looking awfully pale. ”I fear that some of the ex Avengers have contacted him. FRIDAY won't tell me a thing and Tony won't let me in” the doctor told them and Peter felt all the color drain from his face.

 

”He needs time. He will come out, sooner or later. FRIDAY will inform us if there's something badly wrong” Thor said, trying to calm both Bruce and Peter with his words. He put his hands on Peter's shoulders, squeezing them a little. Loki was keeping his contact with Bruce, frowning down at him.

 

”I could teleport there” he offered and Bruce shook his head, letting out a desperate laugh. ”We know you could, but don't. Then only person who once broke down the lab door once and went in during Tony's meltdown was Steve, and all went to hell in a handbasket. We... I hate to say it, but we just have to wait and see” Bruce said, wrapping his arms tighter around him like trying to hug himself. ”I hate this, I hate this so much” he whispered and to Peter's surprise Loki wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders, saying something quietly to him.

 

Thor pulled Peter away, and he felt like he could puke on the floor from stress. As Loki lead Bruce away from the room, Thor sat Peter down on the sofa and sat next to him, pulling his tablet in front of them again. ”Have you seen this video about people reacting to this guy from some odd place called Omegle?” Thor asked, pushing the play button on the screen.

 

Peter's mind raged, but he tried to concentrate on the video the god of thunder was showing him. At the same time he wished that Thor would not try find Omegle - it would end up in a catastrophe. He appreciated Thor's effort to calm him down, though. The man laughed a bit, then poked at the screen to explain something to Peter.

 

They all knew that something explaining Tony's meltdown would happen and soon, but not as soon as it actually happened.

 

The next day, after Tony had worked in his lab almost for twenty four hours, FRIDAY informed there were intruders on the roof. Before any of them could react, the elevator on their floor let out a small, tinny ding and the doors opened, revealing none other than Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Wanda.

 

”What the fuck, FRIDAY?!” Peter hissed and Bruce gave him a small glare for cursing, but then turned his worried eyes back to the newcomers. ”I still have the elevators override code, seems like Stark never changed it” Natasha said coolly, looking at Peter like daring him to do something about it. Before Peter even took his anger provoked step forward, both Thor and Bruce grabbed him.

 

”So, you really came to see me? How kind of you. Still something bothering you?” said a voice from the hallway, and everyone turned around. Tony walked in like there was nothing wrong, but his face had his ”Only for press” - fake smile. And Peter knew that he had his tinted sunglasses on for a reason.

 

”Drinking again, Stark?” Wanda immediately snarked and Tony offered her a tight smile. This time Thor grabbed Peter and Loki appeared, getting a hold of Bruce who actually took a step forward.

 

”Boss, want me to remove them?” FRIDAY asked, somehow managing to sound malicious for an AI. Peter was nodding furiously to her words, but Tony just raised his hand to silent him before he could even start.

 

”No need. My friends are always welcome here. You told me it was urgent, Rogers – but what brings you here? You never really told me a reason for it” Tony asked, calm and cool as a cucumber. Steve looked at Tony, then at Bucky next to him. Bucky was just staring at the ground with empty eyes. Peter wanted to throw something at him - preferably something with loads of glitter. But he had none at hand at the moment. 

 

”I hate to ask your help, but we are friends after all” Steve said and Peter saw Loki rolling his eyes from the side of him. He rolled them so heavily that Peter wondered if they would fall out of his head. They did not, and Loki just glared at them, drumming his fingers on Bruce's shoulder. Peter knew that was a sign of Loki getting a bit impatient with the situation.

 

”We all are searched for, and we are running out of supplies and all. We need a place to hide for a while, and as our fight was publicized no one would look any of us here. They think we are enemies now” Steve said and Tony just stood there, silent. Steve stared at Tony, cocking his head. ”Howard would have helped us” he said quietly, and Tony's shoulders slumped immediately.

 

Peter knew it was a sign of giving up. 

 

Peter's mind was screaming for Tony to throw them out, let them hear what he thought about them. He himself was going to, but something gold shined around his face and suddenly he could not even open his mouth. He looked at Loki with wide eyes, who gave him a warning look – don't do anything, something bad could happen. Peter grit his teeth behind his magically closed lips, turning his glare towards Steve. If looks could kill... Peter wished they could. 

 

”You're right. You are welcome in my tower. After all, you are my friends” Tony said, his voice way too monotone, like a robot. He stepped aside, waving them to come in. Steve gave him a curt nod and a small thanks. Wanda just huffed, walking past Tony without even looking at him. Natasha offered a nod too, but Clint gave Loki a piercing glare. Loki just glared back at him, but neither said a thing. Clint raised his brows a bit to Bruce who had turned his head away, not looking at any of them. 

 

Tony raised his gaze from the floor, noticing that Bucky was staring at him. ”What?” he snapped, and immediately Wanda was onto him. ”Stop being an ass to him, Stark. We don't need your bad behavior” Wanda hissed, her eyes flashing red. Tony immediately took a step back and Bucky glanced at Wanda. ”Stop it, please” he said silently. Wanda huffed again, walking away. Tony stood there, clearly shook, and Bucky turned his eyes back to him, like inspecting every movement, expression and everything on Tony. Finally, Tony just cleared his throat.

 

”Your old rooms are ready” Tony said, voice small. Then he turned sharply around and walked away a tad too fast. ”Shit” Bruce whispered, running after him.

 

When just Loki, Thor and Peter were left, Peter felt his mouth open again after a small golden light was again around his face. ”What the hell, why did you not do anything?!” he hissed at the gods but Loki shook his head, glaring to the hallway the ex Avengers disappeared to.

 

”You do realize that if we were to intervene, all hell would have broken loose? We cannot just step between them. They are already on edge, and that girl almost attacked Tony for being a bit impolite to the Winter Soldier” Loki said back to him, then turned sharp green eyes to Peter and the left corner of his mouth twitched a bit.

 

”You still have our revenge plans, little spider? Because now we have some use for them. They are actually just where we want them to be” Loki said. Peter stared at him for a moment, until he realized. He would smoke them out, and have his revenge too. This was his chance. He would start very, very small, increasing the harshness as time went by. And if he really had both Loki and Thor on his side, he would be unbeatable. None of the ex Avengers were stupid enough to start a fist fight with Thor or Loki. 

 

”Oh, _it's on_ , Avengers” Peter hissed trough his teeth, making Loki smile a tad too widely for it to be completely healthy.

 

 

 

 


	4. Let there be petty revenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter said, it's on. But it's always good to start small. 
> 
> The ex Avengers will not be amused. But Bucky is still a walking mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had this one lying around and I tried to beta it. I hope it's alright. I don't usually update this fast, but hey, sometimes I get excited.   
> As I said, I will make Peter start of small - Loki will be a bigger help later when Peter gets drastic, but he will be wanting to make most of the job himself. 
> 
> I cannot even tell how much I enjoy Bruce telling Natasha off, even mildly. And I enjoy even more writing Loki nowadays. Okay, I enjoy all of this shit I am writing, lol. 
> 
> Thank you all for comments, kudos and bookmarks! Luv ya, stay tuned until next chapter! And if there are mistakes or something bothering, you can point them out. See ya later!

 

 

 

 

Peter knew he should start lightly. He would slowly make their lives a living hell, increasing the harshness of his revenges until he had smoked out all of the intruding assholes. Loki would be backing him up, and so would Thor if needed. Hell, probably even Bruce. Loki had lectured him about the greatness of starting with small, petty things. Just to get them a bit irritated. Then, more, more, more. Until living there was unbearable. Peter had asked Loki not to intervene too much – this was his own revenge, not Loki's. Loki had just smiled a bit crookedly at him, telling Peter just needed to call him and he'll be there to help.

 

So he started simple. He took all coffee sugar and switched it with salt. Tony never used sugar in his coffee, but Steve, Natasha and Wanda did. Thor, Loki or Bruce never even drank coffee. The only one safe was Bucky... for now.

 

Peter watched with glee when Steve turned a bit green after sipping on his coffee, Natasha drank calmly, Clint retched and Wanda let out a string of curses. ”What the fuck?” she hissed, looking around. ”What the hell is Stark playing at? That container used to hold sugar in it!” she said, getting more and more pissed off as the seconds ticked by. Steve just stood up, pouring his coffee into the drainer. Natasha did the same and Clint shrugged, actually continuing drinking. But Wanda was furious. She turned her eyes slowly to Peter, who smiled innocently back at her.

 

”Oh, sorry, I must have mixed those two up. Whoops” Peter said, sounding way too happy to be sorry. When her eyes flashed red at him, he just grinned back. ”My apologies. I need to go now” he just said, meeting Bruce's eyes when he walked into the kitchen. He smiled at him and Peter absolutely beamed.

 

He did small things during the week, knowing he was getting on their nerves. But if they thought it would just continue this small... boy, were they wrong. It would get worse.

 

He had taken Steve's business email and posted it on Craigslist, telling that he was looking for company his age... about seventy years old, and please, send nudes. Steve had turned bright red, spluttered and almost spat his water from his mouth to the tablet he was checking his email with. He had to change his business email, and did not want to answer Fury's questions about it.

 

Peter snuck into the laundry room, taking some packets of glitter with him. Happy had been very, very confused when Peter had gone into the craft store after school and returned to the car with 30 bucks worth of glitter. ”Uh, getting into crafts, are we?” Happy had asked and Peter had nodded at him, saying that yeah, you could say so. But the glint in his eyes might have been the reason that Happy just turned his eyes back to the road, clearly a bit scared even.

 

Glitter, oh glitter. Glitter was a hell to people who got slathered in it against their will. It would still be somewhere around after years, and cleaning it up was a hell on earth. It was a beautiful way of revenging.

 

Peter took a hold on Steve's slacks in the room, pouring the package of glitter into the pocket. Then he took another one, emptying even more glitter into the pocket. He did it to every damn article of clothing with pockets he found, knowing that no one else used this laundry room than the ex Avengers.

 

It was worth it, when he heard a yelp later that day, and Steve walked out of the room with glitter all over himself. Later Peter saw Bucky too, who sparkled under the lights like a walking jewel. ”Shine bright like a diamond, huh?” Peter had said and Bucky had just stared at him. But he could have sworn he actually saw his lip twitch a little – the other's had just glared at him, trying to bore holes into his skull.

 

Then FRIDAY promised to help him to set all of their alarms into playing Cotton eye Joe. And nothing would stop the song for an hour, looping it until the hearer wished for a quick death. And maybe Peter wished to put some random alarms into their systems, for example making them wake up at three a.m.

 

He had to do it when they weren't in their rooms – FRIDAY was on his side, but the AI was not flawless as it was just a baby still. JARVIS would have been a bit better for this, but then... no.

 

Vision was... not there. He had been traveling around, as he wished to see the world – and his and Tony's relationship was really strained. The ex-AI was one of the topics you never discussed in the tower. Ever.

 

Peter had sneaked into Natasha's bedroom, as he knew the assassin was training. It was bare and clean, like no one ever even lived there. Well, what else – Natasha was not used to staying in one place for too long. She was used to moving around, never making anything to look like a home. She probably even did not know how to do it – Peter doubted that SHIELD would offer some decor lessons inside of their walls.

 

FRIDAY would not inform her about Peter roaming around her, and he should be safe. She was dangerous, but he was fast on his feet and his spidey-senses were useful for this if he managed to focus them. He wished not to die on this mission.

 

Just when he was setting an alarm to ring at 3.33, he was grabbed pulled into the hallway and pushed into a wall. ”Hey!” he said, but then a strong hand came to grab his jaw, and an arm to his throat. Natasha's grip on his jaw was scarily strong, and ready to break something. There were some sparkles in her red hair and pale face, shining under the lights of the hallway. Even with glitter she managed to look threatening.

 

”What do you think you are doing?” she asked softly, pushing her arm a little on the boy's throat. Peter willed himself not to gulp, and just stared at the cold, green eyes in front of him. He would not call for Loki. He could get out of the situation by himself – he knew it would end very badly if Loki got there and saw them at this position.

 

”Setting your alarm” he answered casually, like Natasha had only asked him about the weather of the week. Natasha's eyes flashed and her grip tightened a bit. It hurt already, and Peter felt a cold fear creeping in his spine. But he tried not to show it in his eyes. He would never show it to the woman in front of him. So he braced himself, staring at Natasha like she did not scare or hurt him at all.

 

”Listen to me, kid, and listen to me well. I know you have done your everything to annoy us” she hissed, squeezing his jaw even harder. Peter managed to level her glare with his own, which was not nearly as scary as her was.

 

”I'd advice you to quit, before-” ”Romanoff? What the hell are you doing?” the voice surprised both of them, Natasha because no one was really able to sneak up to her and Peter because he had never really heard Bucky utter a full phrase before.

 

The still glittery man walked to them, looking actually a bit shocked. Some glitter dropped around him as he moved, and Natasha just plainly turned her head around to see him, glitter falling on her shoulders from her hair. Peter was actually proud of this – the should use more glitter in his revenges later. He only saw Bucky from the side of his eye as he could not even turn his head right then.

 

”I am just letting him know that his... tricks are not appreciated” Natasha said casually, her brow raising a bit. It was like she was trying to challenge Bucky to disagree with her – none of them actually trusted the man at all. Not like Peter could blame them, but it was kinda odd sometimes. It seemed like Steve wished this man to be something he had sometime been. And Bucky... well, he was his mopey self.

 

Peter tried to move his head towards Bucky but Natasha pulled his face back to it's place. Peter heard his steps approaching them, and saw a metal hand gripping Natasha's wrist. Tony had actually made a new arm for Bucky after Steve had quilted him into it – it was not as crude and bulkily done as the earlier one was, but it was probably as strong, maybe even stronger.

 

Steve had probably quilted him into doing a new arm. Peter was furious.

 

”Let him go. He is just a kid, Romanoff. And the pranks are harmless” Bucky hissed at her, and Peter could only think that yes, his pranks were harmless now, but just give him more time and they weren't going to be just minor inconviences. He stared at the metal hand, and saw it do a move to be ready to break Natasha's wrist, she let go of him. Peter almost crumbled to the floor, but a flesh arm caught him.

 

Now Natasha and Bucky were arguing in Russian and Peter let out a small cough, trying to wriggle his way out of Bucky's hold but with no avail. His hold on Peter's arm was tight. Finally Natasha huffed, sent a last glare in Peter's way and then walked off like she had not been choking him and trying to break his jaw just minutes ago.

 

”You okay?” Bucky asked with his raspy voice and Peter did not dare to look at him. He would probably try to hit him on his face, and well... Even though he was kinda strong, he was not that strong that he would voluntarily take a match against Winter soldier when he already had a hold on him.

 

”Yes. Let me go, please” Peter said silently, tugging his arm a bit. Bucky immediately let go, and Peter walked away from him, not looking back.

 

Why in hell had he helped?

 

 

-

 

 

Peter's jaw did not show any marks of bruising, so Tony would not suspect a thing. He would never tell him about the small fight with Natasha, but somehow Tony always sensed when something was wrong. Again, he was inspecting him with his big, allknowing brown eyes. He knew something was off again.

 

”You okay there, kiddo?” Tony finally asked him after staring at him for full five minutes and Peter just nodded, sitting in the lab's sofa. Both Tony and Bruce had been working on something, playfully bickering sometimes. It was so cozy, they both seemed very happy to be near each other again. Peter had just plopped in, casually saying his hellos. Both of the scientists had answered, but Tony had furrowed his brows a bit and started staring.

 

Peter took his school books out of the backbag he usually carried around and tried to do some homework. At the same time he would plan some new ways to make the intruders lives a living hell. He would get Natasha back, too. He would get everyone back.

 

He noticed Loki from the side of his eye, walking around the lab and looking almost every thing he found, not really touching anywhere. Dum-E seemed very interested in him, beeping and driving around Loki like he was asking him questions. Loki sometimes spared the robot an amused glance, but said nothing.

 

The lab's doors opened, and in stepped Natasha. She sent a small glare at Peter who just met it, sending her his own glare. Then she turned her eyes back on Tony and Bruce, especially Bruce. Her face softened immediately, and a small smile appeared on it.

 

”So you really came back. I haven't seen you much around the tower, are you here all the time with him?” Natasha asked, sounding minorly accusing and Bruce nodded, raising his gaze a bit from his work. He offered her a polite but tight smile. ”Yeah, we have some projects going on with Tony. It is time consuming but I enjoy it” he answered, simple and clean. His tone was only polite, like he was talking to a complete stranger. If that bothered her, she did not show it on her facial features.

 

”Really? So there will not be any Ultron-like accidents again, Tony? Don't pull Bruce into your mad plans, again” she said, her tone maybe meant to sound playful. Tony immediately froze, but did not say a thing. Then he just let out a noncommittal hum, getting back to work.

 

The polite smile from Bruce's face disappeared and he just stared at her blankly. ”He is never pulling me into anything, Natasha. I have my own free will and I know how to use it” the scientist said coldly. Peter actually shook a bit – Bruce never was cold, never. But now, he could chill a fire with that look and tone.

 

Natasha raised her brow a bit. Peter was watching this intently – shit was going down soon, and if it did, he would protect Tony from that cold, cold bitch. She had been in his side first, but after they parted ways, she had made it clear she had blamed Tony all along. ”Backstabber” Peter thought in his mind.

 

”I did not mean to insult. So, where have you been? You have been holed up in here so tightly that we haven't even managed to talk a bit. You already know about the Civil war?” she asked and now Bruce put his hands down from his work, looking a bit mad and anxious. Tony froze again and Peter almost ran to him but he knew better.

 

”Tony, I need help in something” he quickly said, asking Tony aside. He did not say a thing against it, just turned around from his spot and walked to Peter. ”What is it, Petey-Pie?” he asked and let himself be pulled to the sofa and Peter showed him the books, starting bombarding him with questions. Not like he really needed any help, but Tony was in uncomfortable situation. And to be honest – Bruce's glare was getting harsh, and Natasha started to look a bit upset.

 

”Yes, I know everything, Romanoff” Bruce said, voice colder than anyone in the room had ever heard it be. Peter took all back what he thought – no, the tone would not freeze fire – it would put Bucky back to cryo and Natasha with him.

 

Natasha raised her brows again. ”Romanoff? Bruce, what has happened? Are you okay?” she asked, her monotone trying to sound concerned. Bruce let out a bitter laugh, throwing his head back a bit. The smile on his face looked compeletely wrong. Like something was pulling his mouth into the position forcefully.

 

”Okay? You ask me, of all of the people who are here, that am I okay? I am just peachy, but how about you ask that from the friend you turned your backs on? The friend you all left to die because you plainly disagreed on something?” Bruce said, now turning fully towards Natasha. She raised her hands a bit as Bruce started shaking, probably from rage.

 

”Shh, calm down Bruce. There's no need to get angry” she said, trying to touch him.

 

Then, enter Loki. He plainly stepped in, pulled Bruce to his side and put himself in between of them. Natasha blinked – Loki had been very fast. He was there before she was even comprehending what had happened.

 

”Oh, no need?” Loki said, his voice like silk – silk, which could cut some really, really painful cuts. ”I beg to differ, Black Widow. Please, leave. You are making everyone in the room feel ill” Loki said, glaring down at Natasha who glared back at him. Then her eyes shifted to Bruce, who did not even look at her anymore behind Loki. His gaze was on Tony, who looked really uncomfortable.

 

”Bruce, why is he even here?” she asked and Bruce let out a new, even more bitter laugh. ”Because he wants to, and because I want him to be” he answered coldly. Loki grinned like a madman, nodding towards the door. Finally, Natasha turned around to leave.

 

”Oh, Black Widow?” Loki quipped just as she was at the doors, and she turned around to look at him. Loki grinned even more widely, if it was even possible, snaking his other arm around Bruce and raking the other trough the scientist's curly hair. ”He really, really likes me, you know? And I like him. So refrain from touching him – he does not need you to keep the green away” Loki hissed between his teeth, still grinning. Natasha just turned around and left, the lab door closing behind her.

 

”Oh, that was petty, even from you Loki” Bruce let out a hearty laugh after couple minutes of silence. A real smile got back on his face, and he looked greatly amused with Loki's antics. Peter snorted and Loki looked down to Bruce, his smile turning into genuine pull of his lips. ”Who told I would not be petty? I thought you know me already fairly well, Bruce” he said and Bruce shook his head, laughing. ”You are just full of surprises, Loki. I don't think anyone knows you so well that you never manage to surprise them” he answered. Loki let out a mixture of laughter and huff, squeezing Bruce's shoulder a bit.

 

Then Tony cleared his throat, raising his brows to Peter. ”You understood everything that was in the book, right?” he accused and Peter sighed and nodded, admitting that he tried to take Tony from the situation. Tony smiled at him, throwing an arm around the boy.

 

”Thanks. To be honest, I wouldn't like to be between Natasha and Loki in that situation – both of them looked ready to annihilate each other” Tony giggled and Peter shrugged, grinning. Bruce had gone back to his work, but instead of walking around the lab Loki had taken a chair next to him, looking at what Bruce was working on.

 

”Yeah, wouldn't recommend that to anyone” Peter said, then gazed at Tony. He was looking at the floor miserably, something welling behind his eyes. Peter felt something hurt in his guts. ”Tony...?” he whispered and Tony then pulled a bitter smile on his face, shaking his head. ”You know, kid? You are a bit too good for this world. Don't change” he said, squeezing Peter with his arm around him and finally ruffled his hair, stepping up from the sofa.

 

”So, where were we?” he asked way too chipperly from Bruce as he approached the worktable. Peter just stared after him, his throat dry.

 

The look in Tony's eyes haunted him in his nightmares next night.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Let there be tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is high in the tower and anger is building up. Peter is not well, and neither is Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll like to clear this up:   
> I am not going to make Tony too weak to say a thing against anyone. At the moment, he is sick and tired of everything, but he will have his moments later. Tony is not weak at all, but he is lost and broken and worried. 
> 
> HEEYA NoPalbo here. Thank you everyone for kudos, bookmarks and nice comments! You can always tell me if you have some revenge ideas, too, I am happy to hear them! Okay, I am just happy that you like this. Love ya all. Really. More coming soon.

 

 

 

 

 

The atmosphere in the tower grew very, very tight.

 

Natasha was not even trying to hide her glares towards Loki, and glances towards Bruce. Both of them ignored her totally, and Bruce went even as far as avoiding the woman the best he could. Even sometimes plainly marching out of the room where Natasha arrived. This did not please the woman at all, but he aimed her glares at Loki who just sometimes shrugged at her noncommittally, not really affected by her clear anger.

 

But the tension got even worse one day. When Rhodey came to visit the tower, he plainly tried to shove his fist down Steve's throat and probably rip something out.

 

”How fucking dare you to-” Rhodey had shouted, eyes and a vein on his forehead bulging from anger and if Thor did not stop him he probably would have actually hit Steve square in the face. It would not end well if he did, but the man seemed not to care about his own well being at all. Rhodey was still learning how to walk again, and he had a group of ex Avengers against him.

 

Not that the man cared – Peter recognized the fire in his eyes as he saw the same from the mirror.

 

”Calm down, Rhodey. No need to fight” Tony had said when he had arrived and pulled the man aside. Rhodey had tried to escape Tony's grip, but he held on tightly. Finally Rhodey let himself to be pulled into the room next to them, wobbling a bit with his braces Tony had made for him.

 

They all heard muffled arguing from the other room as Tony closed the door, trying to reason with one of his dearest friends.

 

”Well, that was awkward” said Clint and broke the silence that had landed into the room. Steve shrugged and Wanda had actually the gall to laugh a little, shaking her head like she was shocked Rhodey even tried to beat Steve up.   
  


Peter had not even known what he was doing before he had thrown the first object he got in hand towards them. His anger just got hold of him and he noticed it way too late, just when the book was going to hit Steve in the face. A red light surrounded the book before it hit, and Peter saw Wanda's eyes blaze towards him. She looked ready to kill.

 

The book dropped down, and everyone stood still. Everyone except Wanda, who stomped towards Peter with her hands in fists. 

 

”You are getting on my nerves!” Wanda finally hissed, her eyes and hands flashing red at the same time. Peter braced himself for the attack as the red freaksauce was dancing in the air towards him, but then Loki stepped in front of him.

 

”Back off, lady” Loki said, voice sounding as bored and silky as it usually did. But even if Peter saw only his back, he knew from the stance that Loki would do something if needed. He almost sighed from relief – it was a good thing to have a god on his side. He knew already that Loki would not let anyone hurt him. 

 

Wanda stopped, looking at Loki with confusion for a fraction of second, then she grinned. The red light got even stronger around her. Show off, Peter thought as he glared at her behind Loki. ”Or what?” she asked, cocky as she knew she was very powerful. None of the Avengers were a match for her magic, and she knew it very well.

 

For her surprise, Loki actually laughed a little, rolling his eyes. ”Do you really, really think that you could get trough me to hurt the boy, girl? Do you even know who I am?” Loki deadpanned, crossing his arms on his chest. There was not ire in his eyes, like he was really getting fed up. Everyone in the room froze - no one but maybe Thor knew the true extent of Loki's power, but he did not seem scared at all. Neither did Thor, who just stood near and watched them. 

 

”Wanda, step back. We don't need this” Steve said from behind, and Loki cocked his brow a little but chose to stay quiet. Wanda still stared at him hard, trying to intimidate the trickster god before her. ”But the little asshole threw a fucking book at us!” she hissed, pointing at Peter like he had committed a murder or something. Natasha walked calmly to her and took a hold of her arm. Wanda was fuming, but she did not push Natasha away as she tried to calm the witch. ”Yes, he did. But since when a book would hurt us? It needs to be something heavier. He is just acting out like a teenager, that's all” Natasha said, not even bothering to look at Peter who had now stepped up behind Loki. Everyone who knew Natasha heard a mocking tilt in her voice as she pointed the fact of Peter's acting out. Loki just extended his arm to keep Peter behind him when the teenager almost took a step forward.

 

”You should cease from trying to harm the boy. I don't think Stark will be happy to hear about it... hmm, wasn't this like the only safe place you had, here? I wonder what happens if he gets mad enough to kick you all out” Loki said mockingly. Natasha just glared at him, pulling now cursing Wanda back. She would not hurt her with her magic, but the situation was getting out of hand. 

 

”We don't need that greedy, murderous asshole's help!” Wanda hissed between her teeth and now Bruce tried to step in, eyes flashing green. Thor stepped in front of him and Loki extended his other hand towards him, eyes flashing gold. The green in Bruce's eyes disappeared, but he looked very angry. Like he was ready to go on a smashing rampage in his completely human form. With his other hand Loki had gripped Peter's hood, keeping him in his place as the boy was shouting insults and actually tried to get past him to probably punch Wanda.

 

”Yes we actually do” said a surprising voice, and everyone stilled. All of the eyes in the room moved now to look at Bucky, who looked really irritated and tired in the corner of the room. He was glaring at Wanda as he stepped in the middle of the happening, walking near Steve. Steve was immediately trying to coddle him. ”Bucky, we-” ”No, Steve. I am really, really tired of this. Even if none of you like it, we need Stark. He is the only one who can even try to clear our reputations, and he is working his ass off. Hell, because of him we have a roof on our heads, beds and food. You could even try to act thankful” Bucky barked, looking around at his teammates. The only one who looked like he agreed even a little was Clint.

 

”Bucky, he had been nothing but hostile towards you-” ”And he had the damned right to be! Don't say you would be all friendly with me if I killed your parents? Do you really blame him? Hell, the witch is blaming Stark for killing _her_ parents even if it was just a name on a missile, but it was _my hand_ on his parents' throats!” Bucky was actually shouting now, and everyone took a step back from him. Even Steve, and he raised his hands like offering him peace.

 

”Bucky, that is diff-” ”Don't you even try, Steven Grant Rogers. And before you whine about the kid throwing the book – you kinda did something worse than throw a book towards Stark” Bucky hissed like a rattlesnake, pushing Steve away from him and walked out of the room, saying something under his breath. Steve was immediately hot on his heels, pleading him to wait and listen. Wanda and Natasha just glared around the others, but then left after Steve and Bucky.

 

Clint was standing there, looking very, very confused.

 

”Uhh, I...” he muttered, then rubbed his hand on his forehead. ”I hate this situation, you know? I was stupid during the fight, but Tony... I have to say, I don't know what to do, but I don't want to fight like this. Shit, I want everything to be just like the good old days” Clint said softly, raking his hand trough his hair nervously, not looking at anyone. Bruce sighed deeply, pushing his way trough Thor who finally let him as he wasn't clearly going to smash anything.

 

”Really, I just wanna go home to my wife and kids. I want to retire, and see my friends now and then. But everything is just a big mess and my friends are trying to tear each other's heads off” Clint said finally after a while, sounding absolutely miserable. Bruce just stepped to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Peter actually felt pity towards the other man. Clint had not been doing really a thing to hurt Tony here at the tower, but he had not managed to apologize for his betrayal either. Peter tried to take a step forward but Loki stopped him again. Sighing, he pushed the god's hand away. ”I am not going to fight, sheesh” he muttered and earned a small glare from Loki, but he let him go. Peter stepped in front of Clint, standing in his full height. It was not impressive, but at least he was more intimidating than he normally was.

 

”Look, I know this is all a shitstorm, but you could even try to apologize da- ehm, Tony” Peter said, almost paling what had slipped out of his mouth. Dad, really? He must have hit his head somewhere. It was too soon to say that.

 

Clint looked at him for a moment, thinking about his words carefully. Then he nodded slowly, turning his eyes towards the door Tony had closed behind him and Rhodey.

 

”You're right. He deserves it. He... Gosh. And kid, sorry to you too. Sorry everyone. But I still don't like you much, Loki” Clint said and the tension in the living room lifted a little as Loki just grinned. ”What is there not to like me? I am handsome, clever and absolutely joyous to hang out with” Loki said and Clint glared at him. They had actually spoken a little earlier, and Thor had explained the situation with tesseract invading Loki's mind and making him act so... murderous and possessed, then possessing Clint. For all of their surprise Clint let it go, saying that he was not one to hold grudges if someone really apologized.

 

”You keep telling yourself that, Loki” Bruce said casually and Loki looked mockingly hurt, putting a hand on his chest. ”And there he goes, breaking my frail, good heart with mean words” Loki wailed dramatically and even Thor rolled his eyes. Clint actually laughed, then hugged Bruce tightly. "Nice to see you well, Banner. Didn't really say that before, didn't I?" Clint said happily and Bruce just hugged him back. 

 

Even though Clint had just been dropped out of Peter's revenge list, he still will not cease with his plans. He wanted all of the assholes out of the tower, and fast. And Clint would be one of the assholes if he did not go and apologize Tony. But he had already managed to rattle them a bit – Clint had now actually chosen his side, or Tony's side to be more precise. Bucky... Peter could not read him or understand his reasons, but he was clearly growing tired of the whole mess. Steve was being his self righteous, pompous asshole and Natasha a backstabber. Wanda was just an huge asshole, and nothing else.

 

But Peter's mission was not over.

 

There was still so much to do.

 

 

-

 

 

After Rhodey had left, Tony was working around his lab alone again.

 

It was getting harder to hide his pain. Peter sensed something, the kid was too damn clever for his own well being. Tony wanted to keep everything in wraps so the kid would have his time to heal. But there he was, always worrying about Tony.

 

Writing down some numbers, Tony was trying to hum along the music playing. He knew even his bots got worried about him, and he did not blame them. He was worrying his ass off when he knew that Peter was not as okay as he tried to make him believe to be. And it hurt. It hurt to see Peter's eyes so wide when he saw the bags under Tony's eyes. It hurt when Dum-E and Butterfingers were desperately trying to bring him food or push him to sleep. It hurt him to know that Peter was hurting inside, but he did not let Tony help.

 

Everything hurt, nowadays. Steve had been his hero since childhood. He had been his friend. Hell, everyone had been. And now? The blame was put on him, like he had caused everyone pain on purpose.

 

Sometimes he even believed it. Howard had always said that he is going to be hurting people around him just because he was who he was. But he had tried his best, really. Why did everyone end up turning their backs on him? Is he really that bad of a friend? What did he do wrong?

 

”Shit” he mumbled, wiping his eyes on his wrist. No. Starks do not cry. Howard had taught him that from early age. But still he could not stop the hot tears behind his eyes as they threatened to fall all over his face.

 

”Boss, Princess Elsa is asking entrance to the labs. He is saying he has some problems with his new arm” FRIDAY said, using the nickname for Bucky she actually herself had come with. Tony had been damned proud about it, wanting to pat her head. Too bad it was not possible, at least yet.

 

”Ah, fuck it. Let him in, he is probably just doing something wrong” Tony mumbled, quickly wiping his eyes to confirm he had not wetness in them. After seconds, Bucky stepped in, looking as grim as he always did. His arm looked completely fine.

 

”Well, what can I do for you?” Tony said, trying to keep his act pleasant. Steve was not there to guilt him, but Bucky could go and tell Steve how the mean billionaire was bullying him and stuff if he told Bucky to sit in a pile of horseshit. But he knew his smile was fake and way too toothy and tight. His press smile.

 

”I...” Bucky started, looking really unsure and uncomfortable. He was looking anywhere but the scientist in front of him. Tony raised his other brow a little, well this was new. Bucky had always been a bit awkward and silent when Tony fixed his arm, but this was something else. He never was this nervous - he just usually loomed there, being like an angry shadow. 

 

”You? Just let it out, soldier. I haven't got a whole day” Tony said, already turning away from him to get back with his writings. He always knew that you should never turn your back to the man who was Winter Soldier in his worse days, but this time he just did not care. The stuttering and fumbling man at his doorway did not seem that murderous. 

 

”I think I never said how sorry I am, about, uh, everything” his rasping voice said silently, and Tony stopped, almost dropping his pen. What?

 

”What?” he asked, turning around again. Bucky was looking at the ground under his feet. Did he really hear right, or was his hearing already getting bad?

 

”I am sorry. About everything. About the pain I caused you. About this whole mess. If I could, I would go back and just undo everything” Bucky said, clearly picking his words carefully. Tony just stared at him, speechless.

 

”But you can't” Tony said, his voice almost too silent to be heard. The super soldier's hearing picked it anyway, and he curtly shook his head. ”No. I can't. And I won't expect you to forgive me, either. I just want you to know I regret everything the Winter Soldier has done” the man said, staring at his new metal arm. It did not look like his old one, at least not much. Tony had been sure to make it that way. No one needed a reminder of HYDRA there. Tony just blinked once, twice. Then he turned his head away.

 

”Did you have something wrong with your arm?” he asked, trying to keep his voice stable. Bucky shook his head and Tony just shrugged, turning back to his numbers. He heard Bucky's feet shift as the man turned to leave.

 

”Thank you” Tony suddenly said, and Bucky turned around. Stark was not facing him, his face hidden. ”It... it doesn't fix things, but I appreciate it” the voice was silent again, but Tony seemed to know that Bucky heard him anyway.

 

”I just sometimes wish that... you know what? Forget it. Nothing else to say” Tony almost visibly put his defenses up, not looking up from his work. ”If you have nothing wrong with your arm, go play hero or something” Tony said, sounding actually bitter. Bucky just nodded, leaving the lab with fast steps.

 

As the door closed again, Tony dropped his pencil and rubbed his face. ”I am so fucking tired of this shit” he mumbled to himself, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop them from burning.

 

 

-

 

At school everything was normal as it could be.

 

Everyone avoided Peter, and Peter avoided everyone. At lessons he doodled some plans into his notebooks, not really paying attention. The teachers let him be, because they acted like he would explode anytime and they knew he would ace the tests anyway. So he had his peace, and no one bothered him.

 

He hated the pitying looks though around the hallways. And whispers.

 

Until one day it got to be too much.

 

Flash had approached him, telling he was sorry about everything.

 

Peter had hit him in the nose, breaking it.

 

And that landed him into the principal's office. The woman sighed deeply in, then out. He looked at her with little curiosity – was she doing breathing exercises? Her hair, brown with some gray in it, seemed to be in a bit too tight bun.

 

After a while, the principal just sighed, taking the glasses from the perch of her nose and rubbed the area between her eyes. ”This is the first time you have landed here, Parker. I will go easy on you, as you are not known for trouble and we know about your situation at home” Mrs. Hall said, looking a bit tired. Her blue eyes tried to search for something in Peter's eyes.

 

”But you can't go around beating other kids, mister Parker. I'll let you off with a warning, this time – I know that Thompson kid can be... very hard to deal with, but this cannot continue. I am speaking to him, too” she finally said, motioning Peter to leave. ”Go, before I change my mind” she said, exhaustion lingered in her strict voice. Peter just nodded to her blankly, getting up to leave.

 

He bumped into Flash again, but to his surprise the other one did not even try to hit Peter back. He just looked away, his nose swollen and still a bit bloody. He walked into the office, leaving Peter almost confused.

 

He should thank his lucky stars, because he did not want Tony to know he had gotten into trouble. But it just happened – all the aggression just got thrown on the bullying asshole Flash was. He has never lost his cool like this, and it was worrying to himself too. Hell, he had thrown the book towards the Avengers – something not Peter-like at all. He had never been aggressive, but now... His rage was building up and badly, and it was already making small but dangerous explosions.

 

”I have to get them out of the tower before I lose my mind!” Peter hissed to himself, took his bag from the floor he had left it and ran out of the office.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Let there be a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when petty will turn into something downright cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO   
> Sorry for the small delay! Life was being a biaatch and my hand has been one too, so.   
> Here you go. Two chapters left!

  
  


  
  


Tony had soon noticed an odd pattern around the tower. Or, mostly around the lab.

 

Thor had started a habit of bringing some food to Bruce and Tony down to the labs, urging them to eat with pleading eyes... or just an eye. Tony would never know where the god of thunder had learned to effective puppy dog eyes he would whip out if either Bruce or Tony would claim not to be hungry, but damn he had gotten good at guilting them both to eat. How he managed to do it with only one eye made Tony wonder, but he knew better than to question the man's ways.

  
  


Peter usually came down there to do his homework mostly silently, but then he would run off to search for Loki. Tony was happy that the god of mischief seemed to have a soft spot on the boy, as Peter seemed to like him much and rely in his words. It was nice to see Peter was making friends... Even if the said friend could be kinda dangerous, but so could Peter. 

  
  


Nowadays Bruce even had a sleeping pattern of some sort, and he actually left the lab before the morning. And so did Tony...

 

... or so he made everyone to think.

  
  


It had started simple. Barnes came always a little after Bruce left, claiming to have problems with the arm. Even when he could have left after Tony had unattached his arm, he never did. He lingered close, watching when Tony worked with the wirings, platings and everything in between. He never said a thing – just sat there, in his broody, moody glory. He reminded Tony a little of some bad horror movie, but he did not dare to bring it up. 

  
  


It had became a habit they both seemed accustomed to.

  
  


Tony grew not to be afraid of him. Angry? Yes. Afraid? No. The worst thing what the man could do to him was to kill him and Tony just plainly did not care anymore. But even the anger... it was odd. He knew the man who killed his parents was not this man, sitting next to him. But they were still his hands. They...

  
  


Tony was not sure if he was more hurt or angry. Sure, his and Howard's relationship (more like relation _shit_ ) had been very, very bad. Even as bad as it was, his tears during the death of his parents weren't at all for Howard – they were for Maria. Even though she had been a bit distant, Tony knew she loved him. Tony knew he had mattered to her. For many, many years, she had been his only friend, his everything. And in seconds she was gone. 

  
  


He understood that James Buchanan Barnes was not behind the kill. Hell, he probably would have taken it way better if Steve had not lied to him and _tried to kill him_ when Tony had lost it and tried to beat Bucky with his own damned hand. Steve could have restrained him or something, but no. He went straight for the kill, blaming Tony for everything. He had managed to restrain himself enough not to kill Tony when he sunk the shield into his chest plate. 

  
  


He was not even sure who he was angry to anymore. Steve... he had been his idol. His everything. They all had been his everything, like all his friends always were. He was ready to close his eyes from seeing their flaws, he would bail them out of jail for damn everything. He would give them all of his damn intestines to save their asses. 

  
  


But Steve had acted like Tony was selfish, and like Tony was the one who turned his back on him. Sometimes he wondered if the accusations were true - if he was just too blind to his own flaws. He knew he had a lot of them.

  
  


Even though he hated to admit it, all Steve had said and done had broken him. Steve's face when he brought the shield to his chest haunted him. There was no friendship. There was only cold, cold hate.

  
  


But still, after Tony had tried to annihilate Barnes, there he was. Sitting next to Tony, watching him work like it had just been a friendly brawl between... friends. Like there was no killing intent in any sides. But did Tony want to kill Barnes? No, not anymore. He just felt dull. Barnes reminded him how Steve had just plainly fucked everything over, blamed Tony for it and left him to die. All for the man sitting next to him. 

  
  


”I can hear you thinking” Bucky suddenly said. Tony almost dropped the screwdriver he had used, but managed to keep it in his hand. He just froze for a while, then continued working with the metal hand. What could he even answer to that?

  
  


”Why are you here, Barnes? I don't need your supervision to do my job. Don't worry, I won't make the arm explode and take you with it” Tony just commented dryly, not taking his eyes off the metallic limb. Well, not like he could - he was in the middle of making some fixes, not in the middle of having a staring contest with damn Barnes. 

  
  


”Or make it hit me and ask me why am I hitting myself?” there was a faint trace of amusement in Barnes's voice, and now Tony just had to look at the man. Barnes looked as disinterested as usually, but there was a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. Had he made a _joke_?

  
  


”Don't tempt me” Tony answered, actually a bit amused, he had to admit. He could imagine the situation and it was entertaining. It might be his exhaustment talking, though. It was kinda funny, still. 

  
  


”You are avoiding me. So I had to come to you myself” Barnes said then silently. Tony huffed, furrowing his brows a notch. Creepy.

  
  


”I don't know what they taught you in schools at the stone age, but usually avoiding means the person doing it does not want to speak to the person who they are avoiding” Tony said and Barnes actually shrugged a bit. Tony sighed, turning around and putting the screwdriver away. ”Look, I don't have time for this, Barnes. I am tired of this shit, really. I don't know what you want from me, so spill the beans already” he said, patience running thin. Barnes did not even flinch a bit, just stared at Tony with his hauntingly light eyes.

  
  


”I am-” ”No, no more this sorry shit. Look, I get it, you were brainwashed. Barton and Loki practically went trough the same shit and all. I get it already” Tony said, running a hand down his face and rubbing his jaw. ”Things are just...” ”Complicated?” Barnes filled in and Tony nodded, looking even more tired if it was possible.

  
  


”I hate how you seem to blame yourself on everything” Barnes spoke after a while and Tony let out a snort, rolling his eyes a bit. Barnes stood up from the chair he was sitting on, taking a small step closer. Tony took one back.

  
  


”I wasn't completely lucid back then, when it all went to...” Barnes stopped, then his face had a fraction of a frown. ”I was mostly just trying to recover. After I have thought of the situation, and more I think of it... I am ashamed what happened. Steve fucked you over big time, and I did not realize it until a tad too late” he said and Tony took a new step back like the other man had backhanded him.

  
  


”Barnes, shut the fuck up” he hissed like a wounded, tired animal. But the other did not back off. ”No, you need to hear this from someone. You should not blame yourself for trying your best to protect everyone. You should not have been blamed for it. I am tired of this bullshit too, you know? I hate how Steve treats me like I am the same old jolly Bucky from the old good days. I hate how he looks at me like I just need to change back. I hate how easy it is to him to betray the person who had covered his back for years, and just for a disagreement you probably could have spoken trough. I hate how the witch treats you like you are the cause of all bad things in the world, even though without you she would have been jailed a long time ago”

  
  


”I hate to see you like this” Barnes finished his tirade. Tony grit his teeth together, brow twitching. ”And what the hell do you care, Barnes? I am nothing to you. No one. We have never been friends or even pleasant acquaintances” Tony grit out and Barnes actually froze for a moment, looking very confused.

  
  


”I don't know. I just do” the assassin finally said. Tony blinked slowly, then looked around the room. Was this some kind of a prank?

  
  


”Here. I fixed it” Tony finally just grunted, shoving the arm at the assassin. ”It should be just fine... now...” Tony had to yawn, he was dead tired even if he claimed else. ”Just, go do what you enhanced super soldiers do at night” Tony said, waving him to leave. Barnes stood there, dumbfounded, but turned around to leave.

  
  


”You have a good heart, Stark” Tony heard Barnes murmur before the door closed.

  
  


Bucky heard a class shatter against a wall in the lab, and felt an odd pain in his chest.

  
  


  
  
  


-

 

 

 

It was almost tiring already.

 

All he had managed to do were small but very annoying pranks. Carrying a small tub of glitter, ”tripping on his own oh-so-awkwardly-lanky-feet” and ”accidentally” showering Steve with the glitter. Whoops, coffee on Steve's sketchbook, sorry. ”Accidentally” webbing Natasha's bedroom door shut? Well, it was hard to control his powers. Asking FRIDAY to switch the shower to freezing cold and scalding hot when the ex Avengers were taking showers? Wow, must have been some sort of a malfunction. Using all the tower's protein powder for an artwork named ”Shit happens”? Well, shit does happen. It already happened when Peter might have misplaced some laxatives in Wanda's unattended juice glass. Whoopsie.

 

It had been kinda fun, and it had actually made even Bruce smile at his tea cup when glitter laden Steve had ran past him. But he needed something more.

 

He was done with small, petty revenges.

 

It was time to go big.

 

Peter needed to find Loki, and fast. It was kinda hard usually as nowadays he avoided the common room. Nowadays Wanda liked to linger around there, like waiting for a fight to start. Steve hung near her, having his ”I am in the right and I will let you know it”-face on. Clint avoided the space, and Bucky was brooding probably somewhere.

 

”Looking for something, little arachnid?” boomed a familiar voice when Peter roamed around the tower, looking around. He turned around to see Thor walking up to him, smiling happily as ever. Peter glanced around, then nodded. ”Yeah, actually. Have you seen Loki?” he asked and Thor raised his brows a little, nodding.

 

”He has been roaming around the library this floor has. He is very interested in Midgard's literature” Thor said helpfully, and Peter thanked him and tried to run past him. Thor grabbed his arm, surprising him a great deal. ”Uh, yeah?” Peter asked and Thor sighed. ”Are you well, Peter? I know you are not the type to talk about your miseries, but...” Thor fell silent for a moment, then looked pleadingly at Peter. Even though it did not hurt his gut as bad like Tony's pleading gaze did, it still twisted his intestines.

 

”I... I am just fine. Don't worry about it” Peter told the lie already way too smoothly, shrugging Thor's hand off of his arm. Thor did not call him back when he finally ran past him towards the way the library was.

 

As Peter stepped in, he was immediately greeted by Loki's back. He was actually levitating a bit in the air, gliding between aisles. It was actually like a real library, and the shelves were almost touching the roof. They had a ladder to use, but it seemed something that Loki would not do. Ever.

 

”Well, if it isn't my favorite spider living in this tower” Loki said, taking a book and floating down smoothly. He was wearing kinda normal clothing – he would switch between battle gear and normal, elegant human clothes. Now he was just wearing plain slacks, sleek shoes and a well tailored button up under a well tailored jacket. Flashy, Peter thought.

 

”What brings you here to me?” Loki asked, but Peter had a hunch Loki already knew. He seemed to know everything that there was to know around there. And it sometimes creeped the shit out of Peter. He was lucky Loki liked him.

 

”I need to step up with my revenges” Peter said, looking around then warily. Loki walked to him, nodding. ”No need to look around, I am alone here. None of them really can sneak up on me” Loki said and Peter trusted him... but still, he did not trust the others.

 

”You still do remember you cannot kill any of them, right?” Loki suddenly said and Peter just stared at him, then almost checked Loki's temperature. ”Who are you and what have you done to Loki? Are you just trying to work as a voice of reason?” Peter joked and Loki rolled his eyes lightly, a small tug of a smile in the corner of his lips. ”I had to do it for my whole childhood, you know” Loki said, then crossed his arms. ”But I am serious” he added and Peter just waved his hand. He wasn't a murderous person.

 

”But emotional torment is different. And I know pretty well my way around it” Loki said matter of factly and Peter's eyes shone. Loki grinned when the boy looked way too happy about it to be healthy. ”Do you have something I could use?” Peter said and Loki sat down onto a sofa, patting a seat next to him. Peter ran to him, sitting down and almost tipping the whole sofa over with his excitement.

 

”As this is a revenge for you to make happen, I'll give you tips. Make them regret their bad decisions. If you have something to remind them of their wrongdoings, use them. Make them suffer. Guilt is one of the worst feelings, and if you can make them feel really, really guilty, they'll break eventually” Loki said and Peter now stared at one of the bookshelves.

 

”Just like they have done to Tony” he muttered, his hands clenching into fists. He dug his nails into the fabric of his jeans, anger getting a hold of him. Then, a cool hand landed on his shoulder, and he whipped his face towards Loki. It felt like something pulled the worst of his rage out of his system and tried to extinguish it, and Loki looked actually worried.

 

”Peter” he started softly. It was too much.

 

”I already have a plan” Peter said and all but scrambled up, shrugged off Loki's hand and ran out of the library.

 

When he was back at the hallway, he pushed himself against the wall, breathing deep in and out. Why does everyone look at him like he is something easily breakable? He hated it. He did not need pity, he needed allies, dammit.

 

But he did not lie to Loki about having a plan. ”FRIDAY, I need to get my hands on some data and videos” he stared silently, walking now towards his own room. FRIDAY was silent for a while, then he heard her voice. ”Anything, sir” FRIDAY said, somehow sounding a bit unsure.

 

”I need interview videos about the victims of missions gone bad, info about Wanda's affairs with HYDRA, the video feed from Tony's suit when he fought against Rogers and Barnes in Siberia. If you have some victim pictures, that would be great too. All dirt you can find. And do you happen to have any home videos or pictures from when Tony was little? Something I could use?” he said, hoping FRIDAY knew what he had on his mind. Even though the AI was not a mind reader, she knew him very well.

 

”... I think I can arrange those things” she said after a small silence. ”Peter. Are you okay?” she finally asked, making Peter jump a bit in his skin. ”Peachy. Send all of the things you find to my laptop, would you? I'll handle the rest” he said and FRIDAY promised to do that, falling silent again.

 

He almost ran back to his room, opening his laptop. FRIDAY had found the feed from Tony's armor immediately, and Peter was now thinking of a way of approach. Then, an evil idea came to his mind, and he started a small research.

 

Sharon Carter. Bingo.

 

Peter send the video to her email, hoping it would not go unnoticed. He knew that Steve and Sharon had became friendly when they lived as neighbors, but Sharon's aunt Peggy, Steve's first love, had always loved Tony too like her own nephew. And Sharon had actually always been friendly towards Tony, liking him.

 

”Let's see how she likes the Captain America after that video” Peter said to himself, feeling a grin on his face. Then he sent the video to the other ex-Avengers too – he had seen it already a long time ago, and he did not want to watch it again. Maybe it would move something in their dead, cold hearts.

 

Someone knocked at his door just when FRIDAY sent him more data. ”Come in” he muttered, turning his laptop so the knocker would not see his screen. Bruce's fluffy head poked in, and he offered Peter a small, shy smile. ”Hey, uh...” Bruce started, stepping in. He looked so awkward, but managed not to tangle into his own feet and closed the door. Then he stepped closer to Peter's bed where he was sitting. ”Am I bothering you?” Bruce asked and Peter shook his head. ”No, no. Sit” he said, pointing at the chair nearby. Bruce took the wheeled one, rolling it close to Peter and sat into it.

 

”Everyone is worrying about you, you know” Bruce went straight to kill and Peter almost audibly groaned. He somehow managed to keep his expression purely neutral as he continued working on his revenge. ”Oh? No need to” he answered Bruce's worries casually. He did not need to see the scientist's eyes, but he knew Bruce did not believe in him.

 

”Then why does even Loki talk to me like he is afraid you are not taking care of yourself?” Bruce said tiredly and Peter gazed at him. Really, Bruce's one to talk. The man had skipped way too many meals and sleeping hours, even though he was getting a bit better. But he did not say it aloud – the last thing he wanted to do was breaking Bruce.

 

Finally the older one sighed, throwing his hands into air. ”At least tell me what is the next thing you have planned so I can prepare” Bruce said and now Peter really gazed at him. There was a hint of a smile on his face. ”So, you know I am planning something?” he asked and Bruce actually laughed, shaking his head. ”You aren't as subtle as you wish, sneaking around to plan with Loki” he said and Peter felt a bead of cold sweat in the back of his neck.

 

”I am not going to tell you” Peter said finally and Bruce cocked his head a bit, then Peter turned back to his computer. ”This is my mission. Not yours. I need to take this fully into my hands now” he said and Bruce just sat there, not saying a thing.

 

”As funny as they have been, be careful, will you? I want them out too, but I don't want you to get hurt. If it looks like you will, I will put my foot down and stop this. Hell, I think both Thor and Loki agrees with me on this one” Bruce said, standing up. He cracked his back, sighing. ”See you around. Don't do anything stupid” the scientist said silently before he left the room. Peter just stared at his back, then huffed.

 

”No one is going to stop me on this” he muttered. Even FRIDAY did not answer it.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Wanda came out of her room, bawling her eyes out. Natasha wrapped her arms cautiously around the young woman when she ran to her, not managing to get any words out of her mouth. She was crying her heart out, like someone had taken it and jumped on it.

 

”What happened?” Natasha asked. Wanda just sobbed more, trying to form words.

 

”Show me?” the older one asked and followed Wanda to her room. Natasha was a bit taken aback what she found.

 

Wanda's room's walls were plastered with pictures of people. In the pictures they were smiling, looking happy – then under them, all of them had a small post it. Name, age, place, date and reason of death. All screens in her room were people from interviews, in various shapes - some of them were in pretty bad shape physically, some of them were crying and hugging pieces of clothing.

 

All of them were civilians or their relatives who had caught crossfire by Wanda's uncontrollable attacks before she had joined Avengers, and some even after it.

 

”What the hell? Who would do something like this?” Natasha hissed, somehow knowing the answer already. She dragged Wanda away from her room, making her sit down at the living room of their living quarters.

 

Then Steve ran to the room with a phone in his hand, looking pale. ”He has gone too far” he panted out. His phone was ringing all the time and he was wincing. ”He told Sharon what happened between Tony and us, and she won't stop calling me and shouting at me” Steve said, throwing his phone on the floor and cursing a bit under his breath. Then he showed his tablet at the women sitting in front of him.

 

”But this? No, just no. This is way too far” Steve said, and his tablet was clearly hacked. It played a video over and over again, where Tony, only a child, was telling Maria who was holding the camera how Captain America was his biggest hero. How he would find him, befriend him and Howard would like him again.

 

It was heart wrenching. Natasha gulped secretly, turning her head a bit when Bucky walked to them, raising his brows a bit. ”Why is everyone so noisy?” he asks groggily, like he had been asleep, and Steve showed him the tablet. Natasha explained the whole situation to him and Bucky only raised his brow a little – he had not been pranked this time. And this time it was very heavy shit. 

 

”How about a little home video, agents?” FRIDAY suddenly asked, and the television in front of them woke up. After a while, a grainy video started to form – first the characters in it were blurry, voices muffled and someone's heavy breathing was messing up with the audio.

 

Then it got clear.

 

It was from inside of Tony's helmet, from Siberia.

 

Inside the helmet, you could sense Tony's panic and rage. He asked FRIDAY to tell him the fight patterns of his two enemies. FRIDAY was begging him to back off and run – this was not a friendly battle anymore. Everyone in the room stared when Steve's face was clear in the picture, eyes full of hate. Bucky was looking only a bit confused, trying not to get killed by the Iron-man.

 

Every grunt of pain was clear a day when Steve beat Tony up, and he still was trying to continue to land a hit on the one and only Captain America. He did, but it was not enough. Panic was now clear in his voice and FRIDAY begged him to escape.

 

After a while of battling, Tony was on his back and Steve had jumped on him. Pure hate and anger shone from his eyes, as he raised the shield high – then brung it down.

 

The video roll ended with a wheeze and FRIDAY's frantic begging.

 

The silence was thicker than ever.

 

”I...” Steve started, opening and closing his mouth a bit. Bucky had turned his head away. Wanda had stopped crying, just staring at the screen. Natasha was clearly very disturbed.

 

”Having fun?” asked a familiar voice behind them, and all of them turned around. Peter was standing there with a sneer. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he leaned onto the wall next to him. He was looking like the main villain of the movie, even though he knew the main villain (or villains) were right in front of him. 

 

It took only couple of strides for Steve to be up his face. The blonde man was fuming with rage, blue eyes wide. His hands were in fists. ”I have had enough of your little pranks” he hissed, voice dangerously low. Peter did not falter at all – he stood even taller, glaring up at the man in front of him, clearly trying to make himself not to wipe the floors with Spider-man himself.

 

”And I have had enough of your ungrateful asses. If you haven't gotten my point yet, here it comes: I want all of you out, and fast” he said, cocking his head a bit and smiling. ”And I will do everything I need to do to get you out. Even if I have to use your own shield to beat you up – no, wait, that was your forte, wasn't it? Sorry-”

 

A slap echoed in the room.

 

”What the fuck, Steve?!” it was Bucky who was the first to break the silence, his eyes wide.

 

Steve was panting from rage, his hand still extended. He had hit Peter fairly hard on his face. The kid had bumped into the wall next to him, hitting his another cheek into it. His nose was already bleeding a bit and his cheek was redder than it was healthy, but he just turned his head slowly back towards Steve, blue eyes burning holes into Steve's skull.

 

”Bad move, Rogers” Peter hissed, then sunk his own fist into Steve's stomach. Steve let out a hard wheeze and hunched over, toppling back a little. Then Peter kicked him to his chest, sending him actually on his back. Normally it would have not been that easy – but Steve had been surprised and Peter had some mad power behind his hits nowadays.

 

Just when Peter was stepping closer to Steve, Natasha had ran to him. He had no time to react when the woman had grabbed his arm, turned it behind him and pushed it painfully. He let out a shout of pain – if she moved the arm even a little, it would dislocate. ”Stop it” Natasha hissed to his ear and Peter hissed under his breath, raising his other hand and webbing Natasha into her face. She let him go immediately, scratching the web out of her face with heavy curses.

 

Then the familiar, red light trapped him painfully, rising him up to the air. Peter wheezed when he felt it crushing slowly his lungs, looking down at Wanda who was approaching him with her hands in front of her.

 

”It's time to crush the little spider” Wanda said, something mad shining in her eyes. Then suddenly Bucky was there, pushing her hard to the ground. She screamed and her magic let Peter go – and someone caught him when he fell.

 

”What the hell, guys?!” it was Clint, who looked around with rage. Then he looked at Peter, seeing his face. ”What- why- What the fuck?!” he was shouting now, glaring daggers at everyone in the room. Bucky brushed his sleeve a bit, glaring Wanda who was a shaking mass of limbs on the floor, clearly shocked by Bucky's bold move.

 

”He provoked it himself” Wanda screeched and Peter rolled his eyes a bit. The side Steve had hit stung a bit. Clint let him down, back onto his feet, then examined his face. ”Are you okay?” he asked, light eyes hazy with clear anxiety and rage. Peter just nodded. ”I have gotten worse hits before, don't worry” he said and Clint just nodded at him, then stood straight again.

 

”That's a new low from every fucking one of you. Especially you, Natasha, what the ever-loving fuck?” Clint hissed between his teeth. Natasha just turned her gaze away and Steve panted a bit, trying to gather his thoughts. Natasha helped him up from the floor. Peter was proud when his face held some pain.

 

”No, Clint. We are done. He has gone way too far to meddle with us. He printed pictures of the victims into Wanda's room, sending her to hysterics! He had sabotaged our belongings, lives and everything!” Steve was pissed off, not clearly regretting of hitting Peter in the face.

 

It turned into a shouting match between everyone, and both Bruce and Thor had heard it from afar, running to them. Bruce was already worryingly green when he saw Peter's wounded face, but then Loki appeared, putting a glowing hand on his shoulder.

 

”Would someone like to explain what is happening here?” Loki asked, his voice cold.

 

Just when the shouting was starting again, a new voice stopped it.

 

”Yeah, everyone. Explain. And fast” it boomed from the doorway to the labs, and everyone turned around.

 

It was Tony, who stood now silently there, demanding for answers.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CLIFFHANGER MUFUFUFUF  
> Don't worry. I am already editing the next chapter for you.


	7. Let there be very, very angry Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is not pleased. Someone's gonna get their ass handed to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is "the last" chapter, but the next one will be an epilogue. 
> 
> LUV YA

 

 

”Well? Where are my answers? I want them now” Tony said coldly, looking around the room. His voice was smooth and calm, but his eyes held fire in them. All of them knew he had already went over the point of being angry – he was furious. And Peter knew he would soon make someone suffer. Tony was not one to anger easily, and it took something big to make him furious. 

 

And this was more than enough to make him ready to bring hell on earth. 

 

”It's your fucking kid!” Wanda hissed, scrambling up from the floor and threw her hair back. She was huffing and puffing like a dragon, cheeks red from fury. ”He has been sabotaging everything we have! Just like you, it seems! I knew we should not have come back here!” she was shouting now, taking steps towards them. Bucky stepped in front of her, sending her a warning glare. "Stop it" Bucky hissed between his teeth. Even though he did not have any magical powers, he was intimidating enough to make her stop, even though with a heated glare sent to him. 

 

”Peter...?” Tony blinked, then walked to the boy. His eyes got wide when he finally saw his face clearly, and he turned fast around and grabbed Steve's collar. ”Why is his face bleeding?!” Tony shouted, eyes almost bulging out of his head.

 

Steve pushed Tony off of him, sighing deeply. ”Look, Wanda is telling you the truth. Peter had been harassing us mentally for a good while, and sabotaging our belongings. This time he went too far, and we all lost our cool here, but it's okay. We are okay” Steve said, clearly doing his everything to try and stay calm. He had this look he had used on Tony many times before – blaming, kicked puppy look. Peter looked like he was going to spit on him, so Bruce pushed the boy a bit behind him to stop him. They did not need an another fight to break out. 

 

”I have noticed that we haven't started this very... well, now. But as a team, we should be able to set our differences, right? It would be appreciated if you spoke to Peter and told him to stop with his ministrations, as they are really setting us all to the edge here. Now, I know our relationship is kinda hard right now, but I know too that you would never leave your friends in trouble. And neither would Howard” Steve said and the air in the room went completely still.

 

Tony was deadly silent.

 

He just stared at Steve, who was running his mouth to him – protecting everyone else for hurting Peter. For hurting Tony. Blaming him.  _Comparing him to Howard._

 

Steve did not even get to react before Tony had sunk his fist into the man's face, breaking his nose. Steve's nose and Tony's knuckles made a sickening crunching noise when collided, breaking the deadly silence in the room.

 

”Tony!” Bruce shouted, stepping in to pull his best friend from the former Avenger before he could attack back and hurt Tony even worse. Tony was hissing in pain, holding his fist – he had probably broken something in his hand, but he did not care. Steve was standing there, shocked. The red on his face made a great contrast with the shocked blue orbs as he stared at Tony like he was not able to believe what had just happened. 

 

”All of you. Get the fuck out of my house” Tony finally hissed, pointing at the door with his good hand. Steve tried to open his mouth again, and this time Peter had to step in to hold Tony back. Tony was struggling to get out of his hold to probably beat Steve up with his bare fists to a pulp. 

 

”I said get out! Get the fuck out before none of you have any limbs left!” Tony yelled, looking like he would gladly fit his knuckles into Steve's face again and then blast him off to space. ”Get out before I end up doing something I am really going to regret, Rogers! And take your backstabbing minions with you!” Tony yelled, struggling against Peter and Bruce who were actually struggling with holding Tony back.

 

Steve looked at Thor, Loki and Clint, who lingered around. Loki looked a bit too happy about Tony breaking Steve's nose, even having a small smile on his face. Clint was now looking at Tony with worry, but his eyes held contained rage. Thor was staring at Steve with his one eye, and it almost drilled a hole trough his skull. Steve does not remember seeing him as angry as he now was.

 

”You heard him, Rogers” Thor said, his expression and voice dark. But Steve did not step back – and neither did Wanda.

 

”So you really are an incurable asshole, huh?! You're throwing us out, in danger?” Wanda shrieked and Tony let out a mad laugh, glaring at the young woman. ”Like I was left in Siberia? Like you left Vision in a hole? Do you even know how fucking broken he was before he left here? Fuck, I don't even know if he is ever coming back, you broke his heart you cold, heartless bitch” he hissed and Wanda got a bit pale. Then Steve furrowed his brow a little – Natasha was clever enough to keep her mouth shut.

 

”Tony, Howard-” ”Don't you even dare, Rogers. Don't you use a dead man as your shield – Howard is long gone, and I don't care what he would have said to me about this. I gave you fucking everything – a home, friendship, a place to hide when the reality was getting a tad too harsh. I fucking hid you and protected you – and I was always trying to protect everyone. You do know, that every dead civilian is blamed on me, not you? Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when you know that you could not save them? And when your own fucking friends blame you for it? It hurts, Steve. You lied to me, you turned your back on me and you fucking tried to kill me” Tony's voice was shaking.

 

Steve tried to turn his eyes away. ”Fucking look at me, Rogers!” Tony shouted and Steve flinched. Natasha gripped his arm. ”We should leave” she whispered and Steve looked at her, then at Bucky who was staring at Tony, not at him. ”Bucky...” Steve started, and the ice cold eyes turned towards him. Steve flinched when the eyes held disgust in them. 

 

”You know what you are, Stark? A cold blooded murderer, that's what you are! Don't try to roll the blame on anyone of us! You tried yourself to harm Steve and Bucky-” ”Shut up, you bitch! You are the one who is blaming everyone, even though you are rotten to the core, fucking HYDRA trash!” it was Peter who shouted that, and Tony turned his head towards the boy.

 

”Peter, don't-” ”I am going to eliminate you!” Wanda screeched, her eyes flashing bright red. Tony shouted when a wave of red was sent towards both of them, grabbing Peter and covering the boy from it with his own body.

 

There was a flash of gold and Wanda was thrown into a wall like she weighted nothing. The red faded into air before it could hit anyone in the room.

 

”Wanda!” Steve shouted as the woman slid down on the concrete wall, whimpering in pain. She did not stand up from the floor when she hit it, just covered her head with arms. 

 

Loki was standing in front of Peter, Tony and Bruce with his head held up high and his staff in his hand. The trickster god's skin was turning alarmingly blue. His eyes were trained on Wanda, blazing with pure, unfiltered disgust and hatred.

 

”You... DON'T YOU TRY TO HURT PETER-!” Tony was again attacking them, but Loki pushed him harshly back, sending him almost toppling behind him into Peter and Bruce.

 

”My advice for you is to go now, before I harm the girl, and then I will harm all of you. And believe me, it would not be even hard for me. I can and _will_ make all of you suffer” Loki's voice was deadly silky. He waved his staff, throwing Wanda back on her feet next to Steve, taking a step towards them. Natasha hurriedly pulled both of them towards the elevators, whispering something to them. Bucky followed the three, turning his head a little towards the group.

 

Tony was fussing over Peter, who was saying he was fine. Tony was using his sleeves to wipe down Peter's face, looking absolutely heartbroken. Loki was still quite blue, and Bruce was taking deep breaths behind him, finally grabbing Loki's arm and saying something silently to him. Loki just stared at the leaving ex-Avengers, but the blue tint was slowly fading. Clint just stared at Steve, clear disgust in his face. Thor was looking at his brother, clearly not wanting to spare a glance to Steve and the others.

 

As the elevator door closed, Bucky turned fast around and hit Steve on the nose too. ”What the hell?!” Steve hissed at him, setting his nose after a couple of seconds of pain. Natasha was clearly on edge too, calming down still whimpering Wanda.

 

”After we get out of this tower, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, Steve. You have turned into an arrogant, self important prick and a backstabber too” Bucky hissed and Steve looked at him in shock, clearly not sure what to say. He was opening and closing his mouth. ”What did Stark tell to you?” he asked after a while and Bucky laughed a bitter laugh. The elevator was still going down.

 

”He didn't tell me a thing. I have my own two eyes, Rogers” Bucky said, and the doors opened. He was the first to march out of the elevator, strutting towards the door.

 

”Bucky wait!” Steve pleaded and gripped Bucky's shoulder. Bucky just violently pushed the hand away. ”You are my best friend, my family, Bucky. Don't do this” he said and Bucky turned to him. ”And you were Tony's best friend, his family. Look what you did to him” Bucky said and Steve's eyes turned dark.

 

”If you leave, you'll be a hypocrite. You'll not be better than I am” Steve said and Bucky let out a humorless laugh. ”When did I lie to you, backstab you and finally tried to kill you when I was out of the brainwash, Steve? I don't recall” Bucky said and Steve froze. Bucky finally shrugged him off, turning around. ”Good luck, Steve. Have a nice life” Bucky spat, walking out of the tower.

 

”I am so, so sorry” Tony was repeating and Peter just shook his head. ”No, no don't be-” ”No. Peter. I was blind. I was always so fucking blind. I tried to hope that everything would get back to normal, so I could... we could all be friends again. I was a fucking naive idiot, and I was blinded by my own stupidity. If I just... They hurt you” Tony held Peter's face between his hands, looking at the forming bruises and the cuts. ”You are my son. I didn't even know-” ”No, you don't get to blame yourself on this one. Have they harmed you earlier?” Loki stopped Tony and then looked at Peter, demanding answers with his eyes.

 

”... Yes” Peter finally said and Tony looked ready to cry. Peter just wrapped his arms around him, pressing his head onto his shoulder. ”No, it's not your fault. I made sure you would not know it. I kinda dug my own grave, trying to smoke them out of here. It's my own fault, but I would not take anything back” Peter firmly said. Tony sighed, hugging him tight.

 

”Let's get you patched up, shall we?” Clint finally said, then looked at Tony's hand. ”Shit, both of you. You can talk during it, but please, to the labs” Clint almost begged them and Bruce started to push both of them out of the living quarters and they had no other option than to follow.

 

 

-

 

 

Bruce had tended their wounds, and Peter's were already starting to heal. Tony looked at his fist in wonder – it was tied neatly up by Bruce, but he had seen some pretty odd colors forming there. It was not a first time he had broken something in his hand, he had practiced martial arts after all – but he had never before broken his hand into someone's face.

 

And boy, did that feel good.

 

”That was kinda kickass” Peter said from his seat next to Tony and Tony let out a tired laugh, using his good hand to ruffle his hair. ”Thanks, I am kinda proud of myself. Maybe it's time to learn not to be so easily pushed over?” he said and Peter just hummed, leaning into Tony and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

They sat in silence when everyone else had left them to be, watching television in Tony's room. Bruce had dragged everyone else somewhere, saying that Tony and Peter had a lot to talk about.

 

”So, they gone?” Peter asked and Tony nodded a bit. ”Yes” he confirmed and Peter looked at the television with empty eyes. ”Forever?” he asked, voice now almost too silent to be heard. Tony nodded again, now more firmly. ”Yes. They aren't coming back here” he said, now picking on the tape and dressing of his broken hand.

 

”I am sorry, Peter. I was not in a good place. Well, neither of us are” Tony said and Peter sighed, shrugging a bit. They sat in silence for a moment, then Tony looked at the tuft of brown hair under his jaw.

 

”I know things have been hard for you. But if you think you will make me feel bad by telling what's on your mind, you're wrong. I want to help you to survive this horror game called life” Tony said and Peter felt his jaw tighten a bit.

 

”But you are hurt” Peter started and Tony let out a small laugh.

 

”Yes, I may be, but I am here for you, you know? Your worries will never burden me. I want to help you to carry them. I want to give you the best damn life I can, and for it to start I need you to let out your feelings. Can you do that for me?” Tony asked, almost pleading.

 

This time Peter did not stop his tears from falling when they burned behind his eyes. As he started to sob openly, Tony hugged him tight.

 

”It'll be alright, Peter” Tony said silently. ”We'll be just alright.”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Let there be an epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom.   
> This is the end, guys. It was actually very fun to write this. 
> 
> I thank everyone for your kind words, kudos and bookmarks. You have made me very happy with this fic. And I thank my lovely gf who helped me to write even more with her enthusiasm. OKAY I JUST LOVE YOU ALL LET ME LOVE YOU SHHHH

 

 

Peter was sneaking around the tower at the middle of the night. He had woken up to hunger, and the growling of his stomach had not let him go back to sleep. Sighing he finally had gotten up, throwing the blankets aside. He jumped out of the bed and walked to the hallway, bare feet tapping against the cold floors.

 

He knew for a fact that Tony was actually asleep. The man had started to feel better and it showed very clearly. His smile was not fake and his laughter was real, and he was able to actually show his emotions and admit when he was feeling like shit. Even though he was not healed completely - nowhere even near it - he was making progress. It made Peter happy. It made everyone happy. And everyone in the tower supported Tony - Rhodey was visiting even more often and they were actually arranging movie nights together. 

 

The fight with the backstabbers happened about a half an year ago, and it had taken a bit time for everything to go back to normal. Or, as normal as everything could be there. He still happened to live with ex superheroes and two gods. 

 

When Peter stepped into the kitchen, he spotted the greeting card on the island. He picked it up, turned the lamp on the stove on and looked at the card.

 

It was a picture of Clint, his wife and kids at their new farm. Clint was smiling widely, looking happier than Peter had ever seen him. He had been able to retire and go back to his family. Clint had been refusing to admit he cried when he hugged Tony at their departure, saying that his allergies were kicking up. Tony had just laughed, trying to wipe his eyes secretly when he thought no one saw him.

 

Peter smiled a little, putting the card down. Then he went to the fridge, pulling out some milk. Then he pulled some cereal out of the cupboard next to it, carrying them to the island. Then he started to dig for a big bowl from the cabinets under the island – he was _starving_.

 

”Peter, it is hardly a time for breakfast” said a voice straight behind him, and Peter almost jumped out of his skin. When he turned around and saw Loki, he put his hand on his chest to calm his loudly beating heart. ”Haven't I told you, I never get used to you sneaking up to me! Shit, some day I will have a stroke and you _will_ pay my hospital bills!” Peter gasped a little and Loki just grinned at him. Then he deadpanned at the bowl of cereal.

 

”I was hungry!” Peter whined and Loki raised his brow a bit. Peter sighed. ”Yes, that's the reason I am up. No nightmares” he said with a small mumble of how he just wanted some damn cereal in his tummy right now. Finally Loki relented, taking a seat in front of Peter.

 

Everyone had been surprised that Loki had stayed there. He always had been prone to running off and disappearing, but he had not even attempted. Thor had been happy about it, getting to bond with his brother all over again. Bruce seemed very happy about it too – the man was sleeping a lot more and it was rare for him to skip any meals anymore. Tony had patted Bruce on his back happily when he had finally told Tony straightly about having a stable relationship with Loki.

 

Both Peter and Tony had started therapy to help them to get over things. It had only been some months, but Peter had to admit he had felt better for a while. When he had accidentally called Tony dad, he had almost jumped out of his skin with happiness, and then almost choked Peter with his hug.

 

It was a bit odd to feel this well. Peter knew he had a long, long way to go, but admitting it had been the first step for him towards recovery. He missed May every day, and it sometimes brought him to tears, but Tony was there for him. And if he was not present at the moment, the other occupants of the tower were there for him. Bruce would offer him silent, kind words and tea, Thor would hug him until his ribs hurt and Loki would sit there and listen, occasionally patting his head. It was confusing to him at first - he had not been used to have so much attention on him. 

 

The oddest thing had been that one day Bucky damned Barnes had appeared back into the tower and Tony had told him it was nice to see him, actually hugging him. Peter had almost collected his eyes from the floor when Tony smiled at the others, telling that Bucky was going to stay for a while.

 

Then Peter heard from FRIDAY that they had actually spoken for a while trough phone calls and emails, going trough all the things between of them. Bucky had not heard about Steve for a long while, and neither had Tony. Tony had invited Bucky in, and Bucky had hesitated – but Tony had demanded. So he had arrived, getting a warm welcome from Tony and stares from the others.

 

After a while of staring, Thor had clapped Bucky on his back and welcomed him warmly into their little club named Revengers, which included mostly some movie nights, many flavors of pop-tarts and bad puns. Bucky had raised his brows a little and looked at Peter and Bruce behind the man. Bruce was just shaking his head slowly with a smile and Peter had audibly groaned, earning a small push from Loki.

 

”I don't think that the amount of sugar that bowl has in is going to help you sleep at all” Loki said and wrinkled his nose a bit to the sugary cereal. Peter just stuffed his mouth with cereal, glaring at Loki like trying to make him say something about it. Loki just threw his hands in air dramatically but smiled.

 

After eating, Peter felt his bed calling his name, beckoning him to go back to sleep. Loki had disappeared again, and he wandered back into his bedroom in silence, letting the moonshine guide him.

 

In the morning, Tony was sitting at the kitchen islands, looking emptily into nothingness. His hair was tousled from sleep, and Peter was not completely sure if he was even awake yet. An bitter aroma of coffee filled the air, and Peter saw Bucky poking the machine.

 

”Morning” Bucky crumbled and Peter nodded at him, settling down onto a chair at the end of the island. He followed both Bucky and Tony with his eyes. Tony was still in his walking dead-state, just sitting there. After a small while, Bucky put a cup of coffee in front of Tony, wafting the steam a bit towards Tony's nose with his metal hand. Shaky hands took the cup and Tony slurped. Bucky had sat next to him, warm gaze in his eyes.

 

After a while, Tony seemed to come alive. ”Oh, huh, Peter. Didn't notice you there” he said, blinking a bit owlishly. Peter just smiled at him, mouth full of peanut butter and jelly-sandwich. Tony turned back to his coffee and Bucky pushed some food towards him, urging him to eat. Tony rolled his eyes a bit but fondly, taking the offered apple.

 

”Oh, Rhodey is coming to visit today” Tony said, looking happy. Rhodey had gotten very good at using the braces in his feet, and he liked to show it off a lot. He actually had asked Tony to race him many times, and they had many times bumped into other occupants of the tower by dashing around the hallways with mad cackling.

 

”If I don't get home before he leaves, tell him hi from me” Peter said and put his dishes into the dishwasher. Tony looked curiously at him. ”Where are you going? You don't have school today” he said and Peter shook his head. ”No, I don't. Thor is taking me to the newest amusement park – he even managed to rope both Loki and Bruce in. I kinda wanna see if someone of them screams in rollercoasters” Peter said and Bucky actually grinned a bit. Tony thought for a bit, then bit his apple.

 

”You won't get that from Brucey-bear, I have to inform you. That man has some nerves of steel – he has always been the one not to get scared of scary movies or anything like that. I actually made him once come with me to a horror house – he did not even flinch and I might have jumped into his arms and nearly pissed myself” Tony pondered and Peter snickered. When he walked past Tony, he ruffled his hair. ”Have fun, don't do anything I would not do” Tony said and Peter nodded.

 

”Isn't that a bit too much freedom, Tony? Wasn't that you who had the bright idea of trying to add an motor to a shopping cart and drive around the tower until you ran into a bookshelf and it fell on you? Just two weeks ago?” Bucky said from his place, leaning his jaw onto his flesh arm casually. Tony dramatically gasped, pushing the man next to him. ”How dare you, and in my own home!” he said and Bucky just laughed a bit. Then Tony joined in, his laugh clear and happy. His eyes were full of warmth and mirth when he looked at Bucky, and vice versa.

 

”Don't get married before I come home” Peter said and earned cackling from Bucky and angry noises from Tony. He walked to the elevators where Thor, Loki and Bruce were already waiting. For his enjoyment Thor was wearing the Nyan cat-shirt Peter had gotten to him as a joke.

 

”So, shall we go?” Thor said and Peter nodded at him. They all walked into the elevator, letting it take them down to the street level.

 

Everything was going to be just alright.

 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this has some developing BuckyxTony, but I did not want romance to be the main point in the fic so I tried to keep it subtle. Their feelings developed after the fight and even in this epilogue they aren't quite together - just getting there. And, well, it might be clear that LokixBruce is happening here, but oh well. 
> 
> Peter got his revenge, Steve is an asswipe, Clint got back to his dear family and Wanda is an asswipe too. But Bucky is trying his best (aren't we all lol)
> 
> NoPalbo out, let's see when I'll get around another fic. See ya later, alligators! NoPalbo loves you, and loves your messages.


End file.
